space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode72
More Fisting! We picked things up on Veilos with two weeks left to win/lose the multiverse. After much discussion about our plans (Pete, an Alchemist is needed for the Prism of Filtering) we felt like it was time to visit the remaining Fist of the Light facilities and see what lore we could score. Kiwi wanted to conserve Mystic Points so we gate-traveled to Ekenwynne, the closest gate to the next facility. Never one to let an opportunity slip by, Oz convinced the party to take a block (oh no! spend another block powering up) while he dealt with some family matters on Ekenwynne. The timing was perfect with the arrival of Str1keforce 0ne the same block. Uxia was impressed that he was there for it. He's such a good father/husband! Xena was very happy to be back with her family and, just perhaps, a manly tear was shed with relief to have her back. She seemed a bit worse for wear after her ordeal but it wasn't the time to dig deeper. Instead, Oz turned to Gavril and reminded him just how vulnerable he was now that the tables have turned. He was typically haughty with a healthy slice of petulance but Oz was pretty sure he got his point across. The rest of the NPC's also rejoined the party and were greeted by Oz, since nobody else could be bothered to spare the time, who took the opportunity to thank them again. Oz also took the opportunity to 'bring Uxia up to speed' which is now the codeword for their Daydream trists. While it may look like they were 'walking in the garden' or 'staring lovingly into each others eyes' the truth is that they are probably 'Dreamwalking' the stuffing out of each other. Naturally, as epic diplomats they managed to talk politics (somewhat breathlessly in between) so Oz informed Uxia of our incredibly tight timeline and the plan to save everything. She was pretty concerned but offered some helpful advice about the challenge of getting Progenitors near the 3-4 gates in hostile Hubertus space. She agreed to help and will see what she can do. She also confirmed that the Hubertus situation was going as planned with some systems freeing slaves and others adopting the caste system. Many are still in turmoil, though. Next block, we needed more time for Kiwi to work his magicks so we spent another block in Ekenwynne. Joe continued teaching Oros stuff, Pete built additional Mission Critical technology, and Oz spoke with Gavril and Gus. The conversation with Gavril didn't go as hoped with the little fucker being extremely obstinant about helping quell the trouble in Hubertus space. Gus was more helpful and agreed to help sooth the turmoil but was haunted by horrific dreams of Aglea. From his description, it sounded like she had survived in the dream world somehow despite the death of her physical form. He said that she had become an extremely powerful Dreamwalker. Oz saw some of that himself a while back so he knows she poses a significant threat that will need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. The Fist of the Light facilities proved a treasure trove of Salvage goodness with lots of nifty loot scored and the need for Salvage programs more evident than ever. We managed to pick up more Luminous Crystals, which are needed to build the Prism, but its apparent that we have very little to work with. Also especially notable, we picked up 11 vials of Fist of the Light juice. This was the stuff that made us Fisters in the first place as well as upgraded our weapons later on. Valuable, indeed! We were sorely tempted to use the juice to upgrade our weapons but after some debate we all agreed to use it to recruit more Fisters. Let the Prophecy be our guide! With the help of the warthog-manatees and Progenitors, in an epic montage worthy of the Magnificent Seven, Oz travelled throughout the galaxy to collect the best of the best. Note: there was some talk about doing a reality show but since nobody else actually devoted any blocks, it was a "you have been selected for an important mission" montage, damn it! The final selection for the new Fist of the light was: * Illuminari Rangers (3) * Treewee Commandos (3) * Veilos Special Forces (3) * Teddy Ruxpin (1) * Captain Pablo Laguardia - loyal leader of our La Guardia protectors (1) We knew there was some risk to the En-Fist-ening process but we selected experienced veterans so we figured it would probably be ok. With the recruits in-tow, we then journeyed back to the facility where we had originally become Fisters to repair/use the Fisting machine. The Light Guardian was still there but he was no trouble for us now. Where before we were unable to even get any Damage past it's RF and had fled from it, this time it took only a single blow to dispatch it How times change! The Fisting machine was in fact broken, so we used some spare parts gathered from the other facilities to fix it. Before subjecting the recruits to the En-Fist-ening, Oz gave a short speech noting the gravity of the proceedings but made the mistake of mentioning the Prophecy which summoned 'Slick Pete'. The moment evaporated pretty quickly after that, with the prospective Fisters eagerly climbing into their Enfistulation Pods for the 2 Block transformation process. While scoring some additional Salvage and recruiting additional Fisters is all good for the cause, we didn't really find anything game-breaking to help us withstand a Super-Reaver, unfortunately . Of special note: We travelled across the galaxy and back again in a matter of hours thanks to Kiwi's omnipotent Portal combo. Voyages that used to take us months, now takes hours or minutes. That is some truly epic shit! 33 Generic 11 Combat points for the logger Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk